Monsters University (TV Series)
Monsters University is an upcoming American CGI-animated or just animated television series, based on the 2013 Disney-Pixar prequel film of 2001's Monsters, Inc. of the same name. It follows the adventures of Mike and Sulley still in their college years along with their Oozma Kappa fraternity brothers. It also takes place before the events of the Scare Games. It will also be the second Disney TV series both produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and Pixar Animation Studios, ever since Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, back from 2000. Plot The series is still set in Monsters University and centers around and features Mike Wazowski and James "Sulley" P. Sullivan and their fellow Oozma Kappa brothers in many different adventures at Monsters University, which all take place before the events of the Scare Games. Students who did not speak in the film will also have speaking roles in the series as well. Things revealed in the Monsters University Fearbook and Monsters University: The Essential Guide that are never seen in the film will be seen in the series, too. The rest of the student body and staff besides the frats and sororities according to the Fearbook will also appear in the series, too. MU's rival, Fear Tech, expect it's mascot, Archie the Scare Pig, will also appear in the series too, and Archie himself will also appear in some episodes of the series, too. There are six fraternities and six sororities at Monsters University. The fraternities are Oozma Kappa (OK), Roar Omega Roar (ROR), Jaws Theta Chi (JOX), Omega Howl (OH), Slugma Oozma Python (EOP) and Gamma Roar Roar (GRR). The sororities are Python Nu Kappa (PNK), Slugma Slugma Kappa (EEK), Eta Hiss Hiss (HSS), Slugma Kappa Theta (EKO) Chi Phi Argma (XOA) and Argma Slugma Argma (AEA). OK, JOX, ROR, HSS, EEK and PNK are the competing frats and sororities for the Scare Games in the film, and only one OH brother has been shown. Scarers that had graduated from MU past years and Scarers who are currently working at Monsters, Inc., Fear Co. and Scream Industries will also be mentioned in some episodes, and also, Scare Cards will also sometimes be mentioned and seen in some episodes as well. Besides the Scare Games, other events at MU would be seen in the series as well, such as the Horrorful Entrapment All Upon the Full Moon Formal, an institution masquerade dance taking place on Halloween (or called the HEAUTFM dance for short), parties at on campus houses besides the JOX party and the ROR party that humiliates the OKS as seen in the film, institution football games between MU and Fear Tech, Christmas events, graduation events, and many more. The Monsters University alma mater will also be heard and sung in some episodes of the series as well. The OKs will also be the protagonist fraternity in the series. The RORs will also be the antagonist fraternity, Johnny J. Worthington III (the leader of the RORs) will also reprise his role as the main antagonist and Carrie Williams (the leader of the PNKs) will also be a secondary antagonist in the series, too. Voice actors will also reprise their roles as those characters too or not. Voice Cast *Billy Crystal - Mike *John Goodman - James P. Sullivan *Joel Murray - Don Carlton *Dave Foley - Terry Perry *Sean P. Hayes - Terri Perry *Charlie Day - Art *Peter Sohn - Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Nathan Fillion - Johnny J. Worthington III *Bobby Moynihan - Chet Alexander *Christian Lanz - Javier Rios (Xever/Fishface from Nickelodeon's 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)'' *Sean Astin - Chip Goff ''(Raphael from Nickelodeon's ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'')'' *Steve Buscemi - Randall "Randy" Boggs *Sam Marin - Reggie Jacobs ''(Muscle Man from Cartoon Network's ''Regular Show'')'' *Beth Behrs - Carrie Williams *Kristin Chenoweth - Taylor Holbrook *Teri Hatcher - Heather Olson *Gillian Jacobs - Crystal Du Bois *Danica McKellar - Naomi Jackson ''(Miss Martian from ''Young Justice'')'' *Kristen Wiig - Britney Davis ''(Lola from 2011 ''Looney Tunes Show'')'' *John Cygan - Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan *Sam Black - George Sanderson *Donald Glover - Percy Boleslaw ''(Troy Barnes from NBC's ''Community'' and Marshall Lee from Cartoon Network's ''Adventure Time'')'' *Bobcat Goldthwait - Omar Harris ''(Pain from Disney's ''Hercules'')'' *Jonah Hill - Dirk Pratt ''(Snoutlout from ''How to Train Your Dragon'')'' *Zoe Salazar - Carla Delgado ''(Copperhead from Batman: Arkham Origins, only much more friendlier and upbeat)/''(or the voice she spoke with during the Toxicity challenge) *Maria Canals - Maria Garcia ''(Fire from ''Justice League Unlimited'')'' *Mindy Kaling - Brynn Larson ''(Taffyta Muttonfudge from Disney's ''Wreck-it-Ralph'')'' *Kristen Schall - Debbie Gabler ''(Mabel Pines from ''Gravity Falls'')'' *Janeane Garofalo - Violet Steslicki *Dannah Feinglass - Donna Soohoo *Rebel Wilson - Rosie Levin ''(Raz from ''Ice Age: Continental Drift'')/''(or the voice she spoke with during the pep talk before the Toxicity challenge) *Kelly Hu - Nadya Petrov ''(Karai from Nickelodeon's ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'')'' *Anika Noni Rose - Sonia Lewis ''(Tiana from Disney's ''The Princess and the Frog'', only much more alluring)'' *Estelle - Rhonda Boyd *Cricket Leigh - Susan Jensen *Aubrey Plaza - Claire Wheeler *Tyler Labine - Brock Pearson *Helen Mirren - Dean Abigail Hardscrabble *Alfred Molina - Professor Derek Knight *Julia Sweeney - Mrs. Squibbles, Squishy's mother (For the rest of the voices actors for the other frat and sorority students, make up the best ones for them!) List of Characters Who Will Appear in the Series *Mike Wazowski (main character, OK member, leader of the OKs) *James P. Sullivan (main character, OK member) *Don Carlton (main character, OK member, president of the OKs) *Terry and Terri Perry (main characters, OK members, both brothers) *Art (main character, OK member) *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles (main character, OK member) *Johnny J. Worthington III (main antagonist, ROR member, leader and president of the RORs) *Chet Alexander (ROR member, Johnny's assistant and second-in-command of the RORs) *Javier Rios (ROR member) *Chip Goff (ROR member) *Randall "Randy" Boggs (ROR member, was Mike's roommate before that happened) *Reggie Jacobs (ROR member) *Carrie Williams (secondary antagonist, PNK member, leader and president of the PNKs) *Taylor Holbrook (PNK member, Carrie's assistant and second-in-command of the PNKs) *Heather Olson (PNK member) *Crystal Du Bois (PNK member) *Naomi Jackson (PNK member) *Britney Davis (PNK member, exactly like Pinkie Pie from MLP: Friendship is Magic) *Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan (JOX member, leader and president of the JOXs) *George Sanderson (JOX member, Roy's assistant and second-in-command of the JOXs) *Percy Boleslaw (JOX member) *Baboso Goretega (JOX member) *Omar Harris (JOX member) *Dirk Pratt (JOX member) *Carla Delgado (EEK member, leader and president of the EEKS, also an ace swimmer) *Maria Garcia (EEK member, Carla's assistant and second-in-command of the EEKs) *Brynn Larson (EEK member) *Debbie Gabler (EEK member) *Violet Steslicki (EEK member) *Donna Soohoo (EEK member) *Rosie Levin (HSS member, leader and president of the HSSs, also leads the HSSs's a cappella group and also provides lead vocals for the HSSs's a cappella group, also a skilled Chewjistu fighter) *Nadya Petrov (HSS member, Rosie's assistant and second-in-command of the HSSs, has an interest in books, also sings alto and high tenor for the HSSs's a cappella group) *Sonia Lewis (HSS member, sings tenor for the HSSs's a cappella group) *Rhonda Boyd (HSS member, sings bass and controls the pitch pipe for the HSSs's a cappella group) *Nancy Kim (HSS member, sings countertenor on some songs and sometimes provides vocal percussion on some songs for the HSSs's a cappella group) *Susan Jensen (HSS member, sings baritone for the HSSs's a cappella group) *Claire Wheeler (Greek Council president) *Brock Pearson (Greek Council vice-president) *Jay de Cay (Smile Squad member) *Trey Shea (Smile Squad member) *Ray Veigh (Smile Squad member) *Kay O'Day (Smile Squad member) *Fay Wei (Smile Squad member) *Hakim Al-Saidi (Student) *Kwesi Balewa (Student) *Jennifer Bantle (Student) *Anthony Battle (Student) *Michelle Bauer (Student) *Joseph Beissel (Student) *Kenneth Bird (Student) *Flora Blob-Ghast (Student) *Sylvester Blorp (Student) *Christophe Booker (Student) *Donald Burch (Student) *David Cahill (Student) *Oswald Calloway (Student) *Eric Carney (Student) *Claire Carver (Student) *Keith Castaneda (Student) *Cynthia Chan (Student) *Tae-Kun Cho (Student) *Larry Cohen (Student) *Jerry Cote (Student) *Hap Coulter (Student) *Stephanie Dallmar (Student) *Wayne Dautch (Student) *Elektra Demopoulos (Student) *Sandra Dillard (Student) *Turner Dourton (Student) *Phillip Drewel (Student) *Robert Duke (Student) *Bertram Fitzmonster (Student) *Tommy Flaggerton (Student) *Craig Foreman (Student) *Emmett Franco (Student) *Solivia Froth (Student) *Harry Furn (Student) *Rodney Garcia (Student, could be related to Maria or not) *Eliza Gash (Student) *Olga Gasparov (Student) *John Geiger (Student) *Julie Gillespie (Student) *Siegel Gnash (Student) *Gary Goyle (Student) *Vishal Gupta (Student) *Douglas Hall (Student) *Lisa Heck (Student) *Carl Hinton (Student) *Bryan Holcomb (Student) *Dawn Hooper (Student) *Brian, Jason, Jeremy and Michael Hubert (Students, all brothers) *Hornetta James (Student) *Jod Jone (Student) *Todd Kirkland (Student) *Melissa Knapp (Student) *Binh Lam (Student) *Vincent Lee (Student) *Bradley Levy (Student) *Phyllis Longslime (Student) *Glen Lopez (Student) *Curtis Martinez (Student) *Mark McDermott (Student) *Snuk McGert (Student) *Barry McMahon (Student) *Stingrid Michaelson (Student) *Walter Mooney (Student) *Hameenlinna Myllyla (Student) *Brad Nosferatski (Student) *Ryan O'Horn (Student) *Carol Owens (Student) *Willie Park (Student) *Burton Payne (Student) *Jose Petty (Student) *Lane Picca (Student) *Jane Pratt (Student, could be related to Dirk or not) *Wesley Rao (Student) *Harold Raritan (Student) *Stephen Rasmussen (Student) *Darren Ratliff (Student) *Daniel Riggs (Student) *Kayleigh Robinson (Student) *Ronald Rocha (Student) *Tammy Rollins (Student) *Wanda Rosales (Student) *Gregory Sampson (Student) *Emma Scratchet (Student) *Victor Singh (Student) *Robert Skaren (Student) *Lydia Skink (Student) *Darryl Snagglebottom (Student) *Robert Sobotka (Student) *Albert Sosa (Student) *Maggie Stillwater (Student) *Manami Sugiyama (Student) *Ralph Terrell (Student) *Weiqin Tsui (Student) *Furgie von Limbergoop (Student) *Pamela Walker (Student) *Paul Wooten (Student) *Adolfo Zaragoza (Student) *Dean Abigail Hardscrabble (Staff, Dean of Scaring, principal) *Professor Derek Knight (Staff, Scaring teacher) *Professor William Brandywine (Staff, Scream Can Design teacher) *Mrs. Margaret Gesner (Staff, Librarian) *Professor Brian Corbis (Staff, Mathematics teacher) *Mrs. Henrietta Foster (Staff, Drama teacher) *Professor Jerome Humbert (Staff, Slimeology teacher) *Professor Bonholm Klinker (Staff, Monstriology teacher) *Professor Carlton N. Masse (Staff, Business Logistics teacher) *Mrs. Harriett Munn (Staff, Literature teacher) *Mr. Elmer Niven (Staff, Dean of Athletics, gym teacher) *Professor Rufus Oozeman (Staff, Scream Energy teacher) *Professor Timothy Rastrussen (Staff, Accounting teacher) *Mrs. Vasantha Sitron (Staff, Pottery teacher) *Professor Filbert Turbeek (Staff, New Age Philosophy teacher) *Mrs. Cathy Wilsterbury (Staff, Aviation teacher) *Mrs. Sheri Squibbles (Owner of the OK house, Scott's mother) Episodes One episode has been revealed as of now called ''Scare Days''. In the episode, an argument over the founding of Monsters University splits the entire campus into two disputing factions. The plot is also exactly similar to and in the style of the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' comic story arc ''Ponyville Days''''', with some differences. It is also unknown what episode number it will be. Notes Unknown as of yet. Trivia *Both the MU movie and the possible MU TV series taking place before the Scare Games take place in the year 1992. The Scare Games had started in 1993. *Dean Hardscrabble has a British accent and was raised in Englimb. *One episode will reveal that Claire and Brock are dorm students, and it will also be revealed that Fay of the Smile Squad will be Claire's dorm roommate. It also could happen while during at least a few episodes centering around the Greek Council. *Brynn and Donna will be revealed to have known each other before joining EEK in the series.